Hellish Day
by peanut0565
Summary: starts at season 2, 2:00 AM 3:00 AM, well that episode it starts...just read itDISCONTINUED!
1. Pain

**Hellish Day**

**Authors' Note:** alright this is another one of my what-if stories, i just gotta start the first chapter so i dont lose the idea completely before i finish my other 24 fanfic...alright? lol, i own nothing of 24, sadly...lol, be ware of my cruelity, oo and note to all the readers who read me fanfics, I got finals next week at school, so after Next week i should be able to do some hard core writing and get these fanfics finished and yea...so there

**Summary:** starts at season 2, 2:00 AM - 3:00 AM, well that episode it starts...just read it

**Chapter 1: Pain**

The henchmen followed their GPS monitor into the basement of the clinic. There was no sign of Jack, but they find the tracker that was removed from the chip. The men saw Jack running outside and one of their cars caught him. One of the men named Ronnie Stark shot Jack with a taser. He fell to the ground. On Stark's orders, the men carried Jack's limp body back into the clinic.

Once back in the clinic, The men stripped Jack and searched his clothes with a metal detector. They induced him to vomit, and ran the metal detector over the excrement.

'this isnt going to be easy...' Jack thought to himself, then looked to the man called Stark, he was taking out a medical case full of scissors and scalpels.

Before he could do anything though, He received a call from Peter Kingsley, who was currently flying in a helicopter over Los Angeles. Kingsley seemed to already have known that the man they were holding is Jack Bauer. He asked to speak to Jack. Kingsley explained to Jack that he needed that chip, badly, and he would give any price to get it. Jack refused. Kingsley instructed Stark to get Jack to break quickly because they do not have much time.

Stark dipped a scalpel in ammonia then moved to Jack. He showed the scalpel to Jack before he sliced into his abdomen. Jack's scream of pain was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Stark opened yet another wound in Jack's side but Jack was defiant and stubborn. Stark then took a hot cauterizer, he showed it to Jack, showing how hot it was by burning a hole into a water bottle, then burned Jack in the spot where he had been cut. Jack screamed in pain through the gag until he lost his breath. One of the other henchmen pulled Stark off to prevent him from killing Jack. Stark's cell phone then rang. It was Kingsley, again, checking on the status of the chip. Stark said he was still working on it.

Stark ordered the men to wake Jack up. He brought up the topic of Kim, suggesting that Jack wouldn't want his daughter to be an orphan. Stark had one of his men hit Jack with the taser. Jack writhed in pain.

'And now i am going to die...' Jack thought to himself, knowing Stark he would push him to death. Stark instructed the man to do it again, but the man said that Jack is no good to them if he was dead. Stark took the taser with his own hands and did it himself.

Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went slack. Stark ordered the men to wake him up, but when they snapped poppers under Jack's nose, he did not stir. One of the men pronounced Jack to be dead. With concern rising, Stark told the men to cut Jack's binds and let him down. Stark frantically administered CPR on Jack, and yelled for the men to find epinephrine.

While Stark shocked Jack's chest with a defibrillator, one of his henchmen searched the clinic for epinephrine. Kingsley called again and another henchman named O'Hara took the call. O'Hara was forced to tell Kingsley that Jack was flatlining, and Kingsley gave him the order to fix it. The doctor then was ushered in at gunpoint to administer epinephrine to Jack. He applied the defibrillator paddles and revived Jack. Stark was relieved, and then inquired to O'Hara about what Kingsley wanted.

"He said I just got promoted," O'Hara said before shooting Stark point blank. The doctor was horrified. O'Hara leaned over and asked Jack for the chip. Jack didnt answer.

O'Hara ordered the doctor to give Jack an injection of Beroglide to paralyze his diaphragm. When O'Hara was distracted by a phone call from Kingsley, Jack pleaded with the doctor to untie him. The doctor hesitated, fearing for his life, he decided to refuse to help Jack. O'Hara returned and made the doctor inject the Beroglide. Jack gasped, unable to breathe.

A phone rings again, but its not O'Haras' phone this time. It was the phone they had taken off of Jack earlier when they stripped him. O'Hara grabs it and forced it on to Jacks' ear so he could answer it. He told Jack to end it

quickly.

"Bauer." Jack huffed in answered the phone.

"Jack. Its Michelle. I was just wondering how far away you are from CTU?" Michelle answered.

"I cant talk right now, call me back later" Jack coughed out trying to sound half way descent, but the pain he was in was affecting everything, even his voice. There were a few moments of silence before Michelle spoke again.

"Jack, are you alright?" Michelle asked in a confused, slightly concerned tone.

"Im...fine, just call me back later, Im kind of busy right now" Jack answered, hoping Michelle wouldnt fall for his sad accuse for an act.

'i hope she sends backup...please send backup' Jack thought to himself.

"You sound terrible" Michelle started to say then O'Hara slammed the phone shut, ending the call. He also turned the phone completely off.

'perfect...she knows me well enough to know id never just do that...' Jack was smiling on the inside

"Jack? Jack!" Michelle started to panic as the phone went died. She hung up the phone and tried to redial. No answer, the phone was off now.

"Shit!" Michelle cussed silently, then looked up at Tonys' office to see him in there, she dialed his station.

"Almeida." Tony answered.

"Tony, Its Michelle. I tried to call Jack. He answered, but avoided me, saying to call back later. He sounded terrible. I think he is in trouble" Michelle said with alot of concern for Jacks' well being in her tone.

"Did you get a trace on the call?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it looks like he is still were he was before..." Michelle said glancing at her computer screen.

"Alright, Ill send some backup for him..." Tony said, hanging up the phone then ordered some back up to the location where Jack was at.Top of Form 1Bottom of Form 1


	2. The Back Up

**Authors'** **Note: **hey i managed to type up another chapter, or have the time too, YEA FOR ME...lol...anyways...enjoy enjoy the new chapter, after this brief thing of review answering...

**Mav32: **no needs to return favs, i like your story alot, ALOT, very addicting story...lol anyways glad you like it, just a lil more jack bashing in this chapter then it will all be recovering, or trying to, lol, havent decided yet to put jack threw more hell or not...lol

**Bobdabuilder0804: **im hurrying as fast as i cannnn...

**Jack-rocks: **yea i was watching those 2 shows, thinking, what if he hadnt escaped, what if CTU found him, what if what if...dam im full off what if questions...anyways thanks,

**Chapter 2: The Back Up**

"So Jack, Care to change your answer?" O'Hara said with a threatening look in his eye. He was holding a vile of clear liquid. Jack did not know what it was, but it was propably going to be painful. very painful. Jack stayed silent.

"You know what this is, Jack? Its an acid, an acid that will burn away flesh at the mere touch, very painful i can only assume" O'Hara explained removing the lid of the vile. Jack inhaled as much as he could until it hurt, well it hurt anyways, but before it had hurt to the point he couldnt handle it. O'Hara saw that he was preparing himself for the pain, assuming that was a 'im not telling you anything' response. He decided to be overly cruel with it though, he hovered the vile over Jacks' left eye, and in almost slow motion he poured the acid slowly all over that 1/4 of his face, mainly his eye. Jack shreaked in pain turning his head away, only in succeeding in making the acid cover more of the left side of his face. The burning sensation was unbearable, he thought he should be seeing smoke rising from his face, from such a burning sensation but nothing. Though he did hear the searing. It was melting his skin away and down to the bone itself. It was causing his whole body to go into a seizure like movement.

Suddenly there was some gun shots in the air, at least thats what Jack heard. First he heard the door fling open, then some gun shots. He kept his eyes closed tightly, slightly wondering if he could even open his left eye again, but more curiously wondering about what was happening. After a few minutes of blazing gun fire all went quiet. Jack managed to open his right eye a little, everything was blurry. He slowly moved his head around, careful not to have his left side of his face touch anything, fearing it would only hurt more, He saw his captors, all laying down, dead persumably. He then saw 3 new figures in the room, one was moving towards him, at a rather fast rate as the others stood at the door.

"Jack...Can You hear me?" A fimilar voice spoke to him in a very concerned tone, the face was starting to clear through his fogged vision. The figure had placed their hands securely on his arms to stop him from shaking, then he realized who it was. It was Michelle. She got the messenge.

"Michelle..." Jack slurred in almost uncomprehendable voice.

'If i look half as bad as i feel...' His mind started to wander slightly.

"Jack...Wheres the Chip?" Michelle asked, knowing Jack would fall unconcious soon by the way he was looking, and she needed the information from him before they took him for medical care.

"With...Yusuf...and...Kate...They...should...be..on...their...way...to CTU...by now..." Jack continued to slur, Michelle could just barely comprehend what he was saying. He then finally lost the battle with consciousness. The doctor that had been cowering in the corner finally stood up, shakely making his way over to Jack.

"Will you take care of him?" Michelle looked up and asked after seeing the doctor in her view.

"Of course...Im sorry, i could have intervined earlier, when he asked me to loosen his bonds, hell even when they brought me in to revive him, i should have intervined them,but...i refused, i was scared, im sorry" The doctor was very remorseful, feeling very guilty for letting that torture go on.

"Just take care of him..." Michelle sighed heavily.

When Tony first told her to go with the back up and get Jack, she didnt actually think they would have found him in the same facinity. But she was wrong, dead wrong. She had just gotten to the area, just started searching for Jack, when she heard the scream. A scream she swore she would never forget. First she hadnt known it was Jack, but once they broke into the room and found Jack on the table, shaking violently. He was completely stripped of his cloths, bleeding from nearly everywhere from the waist up at least. His breathing was very ragged and shallow. His hands bonded resting on his chest. The severe burns along his face on the left side, centerally around his eye, also bleeding profusely. His skin was going deadly pale. One sight that would also propably haunt Michelle forever.

She backed up as a herd of nurses and doctors pushed Jack into the nearest trauma room and began to work on him. She decided she should call Tony then. She pulled her phone out and dialed CTU.

"Almeida." Tony answered, sounding slightly preoccupied.

"Hey Tony, Its Michelle." Michelle sighed, very worried for Jack, also horrified in the state she found him in, which was all too evident in her shaky voice.

"Did you find Jack?" Tony asked, wondering why she was sounding like that.

"Yes...The people who had him...wanted the chip, they were torturing him, but he did not have it on him..." Michelle explained.

"Where is the chip then?" Tony asked.

"Jack said he had given it to Yusuf and Kate to take to CTU, that was just before he fell unconscious" Michelle wiped the tears from her eyes, obviously disturbed by what she had just witnessed.

"How is Jack?" Tony asked finally.

"Not good." Michelle answered walking out into the waiting room.

"Will he live?" Tony asked the tough question, one he really didnt want to ask but he had to know.

"I dont know...i was told that his heart had stopped earlier, but they were able to bring him back...hes not fairing too well..." Michelle sighed heavily, plopping into one of the waiting chairs.

"Alright...You stay there with Jack, Ill have the back up go and search for Yusuf and Kate." Tony sighed heavily. He too was worried about Jack now, but he was the director of CTU at the moment and he had to do a job. He figured Michelle wouldnt have been able to keep her focus anyways without knowing Jack would be ok.

Michelle waited nervously as the doctors worked on Jack for the next hour. Also during that time Tony had dispatched the back up team out of the area, leaving Michelle alone, to contemplate her thoughts. Tony made the back up team start searching the area for Yusuf and Kate.

A doctor came out finally and went to Michelle. Michelle was instantly on her feet.

"How is he?" She asked faster then the doctor could start talking.

"Hes in pretty bad shape, we moved him to the ICU area, he is stable right now, but we had to put a tube down his throat to help him breathe, one of his lungs had collapsed, as it would seem, we were able to repair it, but it will take some time for him to be able to breathe fully on his own, the other big concern is his face, he had received some major acid burns to the left side of his face, we were able to stop the bleeding, but the damage to his left eye was far to great, im afraid he wont be able to use it anymore..." The doctor explained.

Michelle was on the verge of crying, just listening to this explanation. She kept thinking if they would have found out earlier, Jack would have been able to come out of this without any lasting injuries.

"Here i will show you to his room" The doctor lead Michelle upstairs into the ICU area.

Jack was placed in a private room. Michelle hesitated before entering the room, slightly preparing herself to see Jack in such a weak state, a state of Jack in which was usually not seen by many at least. She entered the room slowly, her eyes moved to the seemingly resting Jack, gasping slightly by the sight. His chest and mid section were neatly bandaged up, and some hostipal baggy light blue pants were put on him. His hands rest on each of his sides, marks of where his bonds were, were evident. The bonds had caused some minor bruising. On his left arm there was an IV hooked up to him, feeding fluids into his weak body, and on his right wrist, just below the bruising from the bonds was a bracelet, a hostipal id bracelet, stating Jacks' full name and whatnot. Just over half of his face, the left side of his face was covered in heavy bandaging. There was a tube sticking out from his mouth that was taped down to his face. There was also various machines hooked up to him, stating his vitals.

Michelle hadnt noticed the doctor had left the room, she concentrated fully on Jacks' sleeping form. She moved over to his right side pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed.


	3. Danger

**Authors' Note: **hey chapter 3? wow...im on a roll this weekend...lol, i bet you folks arent use to someone like me who cant stop writing and keeps updating insanely...well get use to it because tahts the way i work, i hate to have people asking me to update, threatening me sometimes even, but yea, i know how it goes, i leave you on the edge of your chair at the end of the chapter and you are like I WANT MOREEE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! ok maybe your not like that but i am, with the stories i read...anyways now to answer some reviewss...

**Bobdabuilder0804: **sorry damage done already, this is quite decent for what i COULD have done to him, o i was contemplating on chapter 2 for awhile, wondering what i should do to him, i was debating where or not to have him completely blind, half blind(which i chose to go with), or or have him shot, or stabbed, or i was even thinking about having his captors cutting off his fingers slowly, one and a time until he tells where the chip is, o and and cant forget the good old Beroglide, double dosage, have him die in 15 minutes, and have michelle go into this whole guilt trip of jack being dead and all, along with the rest of the characters, yea i could have been alot crueler, hell...maybe after i finish the whole fanfic ill come back and do some altnerate chapter 2 stuff that involves like this sorta thing...hehehe...im so cruel...

**Chapter 3: Danger**

"Dressler." Michelle answered her phone with a solemn tone.

"Michelle. Its Tony" Tony answered.

"I wanted to know how Jack is doing?" He continued.

"Hes still unconcious, but He will live..." Michelle sighed, adjusting herself in the chair.

"Good, also I wanted to give you a heads up, 2 field agents are coming to your location as we speak" Tony said.

"What do you mean? Why?" Michelle asked in slight confusion.

"Well, Ill just start from the beginning, we found Yusuf, but Kate wasnt with him, he had been beaten up badly, and just before he died, he explained what had happened after they had split up with Jack. Then we had tracked down Kate and recovered the chip. I also figured since the men that were 'introgating' Jack had been killed, the man behind it all is propably looking for Jack as we speak, wanting to 'finish' the job" Tony explained.

"Thats slightly good news i supose, when will they be here?" Michelle asked.

"Half an hour tops" Tony answered.

"Okay..." Michelle said, slightly worried by the situation.

"Dont worry, we wont let anything else happen there, just hang in there, ill come as soon as this is all over" Tony hung up the phone.

Michelle sighed heavily, talk about one hell of a long day. She glanced over to Jack, his facial expression had changed from peaceful to one in pain, he must be waking up, she thought. She gently placed her hand on his hand nearest her.

"Jack?" She used his name as his eye began to flutter open slowly. He squeezed it shut again from the light, then blinked a few times as his vision became clearer. He slowly moved his eye around the room, feeling all the bandages on him. He then looked at Michelle.

"Hey there, thought you wouldnt make it there for a second" Michelle smiled weakly. Jack just stared at her, unable to talk do to the fact there was a tube down his throat. He moved his hand slowly to his mouth, gesturing that he wanted the tube out, now. Michelle let out a small sigh and went to fetch a doctor.

The doctor came in and checked him over before he had decided to go with Jacks' wishs and remove the tube. The doctor instructed him to inhale, then exhale when the doctor had started to pull the tube out. Once it was out, Jack had a small coughing session, as the doctor placed a breathing mask over his face. The doctor then continued with explaining his condition, and that he would need surgery to reduce the scaring on his face, but they wouldnt do that until Jack was a little more able.

Michelle just sat back and watched. She was relieved that Jack was going to be okay, and him waking up was even more reassurance of this. Though she still felt slightly guilty about it all. She saw the slight grief in Jacks' eye when the doctor told him he would never be able to see out of his other eye again. Michelle though was slightly thinking of this as a blessing in disguise, for the fact of this injury, she highly doubted that CTU would continue to let Jack work in the field. Though it still saddened her to see her friend like this.

"Did they find Yusuf and Kate?" Jack asked in a hoarse whisper voice once the doctor had left. He was concerned for their well-being, more so for Kate then Yusuf, though.

"Yes, they got the chip, sadly Yusuf died though, Kate is fine" Michelle answered. She noticed his saddened expression from this news.

"its my fault..." He mumbled closing his eye, keeping it closed for a minute.

"You did all you could..." Michelle held his hand gently.

Just then another doctor came in, he was holding a syringe, with some liquid in it, he pushed the liquid into Jacks' arm causing him to pass out immediatly.

"What did you give him!" Michelle asked slightly with urgency as she saw Jack fall unconcious immediatly after the shot.

"Just a mild sedative, we are moving him to another hostipal" The doctor said.

"But i dont think a sedative is required for a transfer..." Michelle stood up.

"Dont worry Miss" The doctor smiled weakly. Michelle felt something bad was going to happen.

"Where is he being transfered too!" Michelle asked, watching the doctor prepare Jack to be moved.

The doctor stayed silent, as some men dressed in black came in to help the doctor wheel him out. Michelle then realized to some extent of what was going on, they were lying to her. No one at a hostipal wore black clothing like that. She left a chill go down her spine.

"Let me come with then" Michelle said.

"Sorry miss, Hostipal personel only" The suposed doctor said. Michelle had some suspicions about him, something wasnt right here.

Michelle allowed them to leave before heading to the main area were the clerks where working.

"I want to know where they are taking a patient named Jack Bauer" Michelle asked. The clerk nodded and looked through the transfers section.

"There is no record of a transfer of this Jack Bauer patient" The clerk said. Michelle then felt panicked, she knew something was up. Immediatly she sprinted down to the loading bay, where they had been wheeling Jack to an ambulence.

She was too late, there was no ambulence in sight. Those men had successfully taken Jack Bauer again. Michelle then called Tony.

"Almeida." Tony answered.

"Tony, its Michelle. Jacks gone" Michelle said in a pure panicked voice.

"What do you mean gone?" Tony asked in confusion, trying to sort things out.

"You were right, they came back for him, they took him!" Michelle spoke quickly.

"Do you know where they had gone, at least a direction?" Tony asked.

"No, i went to see where they were transfering Jack too, but the clerk said they were not transfering Jack at all, and then i to parking lot and they were gone, its vacant!" Michelle answered.

"Just calm down Michelle, come back to CTU, and we will sort this out" Tony said with a reassuring voice, one that Michelle would need right now.

"But jack, hes already been hurt enough today! we have to find him!" Michelle stated.

"We will Michelle, we will" Tony tried to calm her down.

"Im coming back to CTU now..." Michelle finally said, making her way to her car.


	4. More Then Meets The Eye

**Authors' Note: **hey chapter 4! lol first day of my 3 day final week is done... school ends on wednesday for me and ill be doing some hard core updatin on these stories so i can finish them and move onto different ones, i vow to finish the stories i have started first before i start a new one! lol, review answerin timeeee

**Mav32: **yea...hehehe, yea i suspect acid to sting quite a bit...yea im cruel...hehehe...well i swear hes gotta get some lasting scars on him sooner or laterrrr...lol thanks

**Anisha: **i wasnt trying to get the story on a romantic level yet, and the pairing would be definitly Tony and Michelle, i mean theres no other way around it man, yes i am a Tony/Michelle fan as well, hehe, but yea this chapter will get a bit romantic, though im not much for romanticness, yea the whole michelle and jack first three chapters, like alot of them, well first chapter was like jack cuz i like jack...lol and the whole michelle bit was i was trying to point out that they are like all good friends, as most co-workers are, and now there will be alot more Tony so dontsss worrriesss

**Chapter 4: More Then Meets The Eye**

Michelle just got back to CTU, she made her way over to Tonys' office immediatly. He was sitting in his chair staring at the computer screen. He had been trying to figure out what exactly had happened at the hostipal where Jack was, they lucky had some secruity cameras that had captured partically what had happened there. He had told Milo to analyze it and try and get some IDs on the men.

"Hey Tony" Michelle smiled weakly, standing in the doorframe of his office.

"Hey.." Tony looked up and returned the smile, he then stood up, leaving his computer and walking over to Michelle, embracing her in an attempt to comfort her. Michelle returned the embrace, she was slightly distraught at the fact that she hadnt been able to stop them from getting Jack. Tony ran his hand in circular motion along her back kissing her on the forehead.

"its my fault...i could have..." Michelle was cut off.

"No, you did what you could...dont worry, we will get him back" Tony comforted her more, though he had no idea what to do now. They had no clue where they had taken Jack, and no leads what so ever. All they had was that chip, which was being decoded as they spoke. Tony continued to cradle her slightly, trying to be the strong one of the two of them. But he was just as worried as Michelle was about Jack, he was a good friend, and from the way Michelle had been speaking of his condition before, it would seem he wouldnt be able to put up with much more abuse. Tony pulled her into the office and closed the door behind them, also flicking the switch that tinted the glass windows. He then kissed her in a slightly more passionate kiss, and they continued to kiss passionately, relieving some of the tension that was built up on both of them.

After a few minutes Tonys' phone rang, breaking up their heat of the moment alone together. He let go of her and moved towards his chair and desk, sitting down and answering the phone.

"Almeida." He answered.

"Tony Almeida, Director of CTU, right?" The voice asked. Tony was slightly suprised by this voice, uneased almost, this man knew exactly who he was, and it was definitly not a person at CTU.

"Yes" Tony replied simply.

"We have a Jack Bauer, and if you want to see him alive again, you will do as your told" The voice explained the reason of his calling quickly. Tony was immediatly pulled to attention at the mention of Jack.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. Michelle was now standing next to him, trying to understand what the call was about. Her curiousity only increased when Tony asked that question.

"That information you dont require, all you require is the information of what you have to do for me" The voice avoided giving his name.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony hesitated before asking.

"I want the chip brought to the corner of 102th and Radio Avenue, i will exchange the life of Jack Bauer for the chip, you will come alone, in 1 hour, if you refuse to do this, Jack will die, if you have tell anyone, Jack will die, and let me assure you, i will know if you tell any one, also if Jacks' life on the line isnt enough to bring the chip over to me i will take more extreme measure, I hear that Michelle Dressler and yourself are quite the pair, we wouldnt want her to get involved in this do we?" The voice knew everything that was going on in CTU, down to the fact that he knew that Tony and Michelle were together. This made Tony very uneasy, there was someone working for this person in CTU, this wouldnt be good. This is like the same thing that happened little over a year ago.

"No..." Tony said simply, what else could he have said? He didnt want to put anyone else in danger, especially Michelle.

"Good...I will see you in 1 hour" The voice said, then the line went dead. Tony slowly hung the phone up and sighed heavily. He had to find out who was working on the inside at CTU, the one connected with this person who has Jack. But who, that was the million dollar question, who was it? It definitly wasnt Michelle, since the person just basically threatened to harm her if Tony didnt do what he was told. Now he couldnt trust anyone at CTU, aside from Michelle.

He felt her place her hand on his shoulder after he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Tony?" She asked him, with a hint of curiousity and worry in her tone.

"The one that had taken Jack hostage..." Tony rubbed the back of his neck with his hands.

"What do they want?" Michelle asked.

"They want to trade Jack for the chip, They want me to do it, in 1 hour, and i have to come alone, or else they will kill Jack" Tony explained, leaving out the part of which Michelle was pulled into it. "They also said if i tried anything they will kill him as well, meaning they are watching me, and theres another mole at CTU" He continued.


	5. The Exchange

**Authors' Note: **Hey folks im done with school! dances so yea writing galore for me...hehehe expect some fast major updates...on everything, now on to review answerinnn...

**Jack-rocks: **chapter 2: yes i am cruel

chapter 3: of course im fast, i like it

chapter 4: yes we will see if they make the exchange...lol

thanks

**Chapter 5: The Exchange**

Tony and Michelle spent the last 20 some odd minutes trying to get a plan to, 1. get the chip so they could do the trade, and 2. find out who is the traitor there. They were interupted only when Milo came up with updates on the decoding process of the chip. Michelle deviously put the plan into action pulling Milo out on ushering him back to his station, followed by Tony. They made some reason up to have Milo give the updates to them at his station, something like they could actually see it. Tony explained quietly to Milo what was going on, or at least as much as he needed to know. They were taking a risk by involving Milo, but both felt they could trust Milo. They had him replicate the chip, well enough to pass by as the real thing, but by the time the people figured out it was a fake, Tony would propably be long gone with Jack. Another big risk, but the whole idea was risky.

Once everything was good, Tony left CTU, on 'personal reasons', if further info was needed, Michelle would cover for him. Tony took his SUV and headed to the given directions with the chip in hand. He also put on a bullet-proof vest under his coat, just incase things should go sour. He hoped that they had done nothing more to Jack, or else there would be hell to pay. Tony tried to keep himself calm as he pulled up to the given address, it seemed to be a residental complex. He was surrounded by a number of large apartment buildings. He looked at his watch, it was about 2 minutes until his scheduled meeting time. He took a few deep breathes as he pulled himself from the vehicle and took his position, standing by the street light, on the corner.

On the exact given time, a man in a black suit approached Tony.

"You must be Tony Almeida?" The man stated as a question slightly. Tony nodded simply. The man then pulled out a gun pointing at him, Tony was slightly started by this action.

"Come with me" He said grabbing Tony by the forearm, pushing the gun glently against his back so he would feel it, then leading him into one of the alleys. They entered a back door and had walked up a few flights of stairs before taking one of the corridors on the 5th level, and entering one of the apartments. Tony glanced around as the man moved infront of him. They entered what he thought was a living room, and spotted Jack on the couch. His chest was rising and falling, unsteadily, and his breathing could be heard from here, short quick gasps of pain, really. Tony was astonished, he really never thought about all of what Michelle was telling him earlier on his condition, it was really as bad as she said it was, hell worse now propably due to the lack of medical attention. His chest was bare, part from the bandages that were looking rather worse for wear, needed changing, they were slightly tinted red. Tony also took note of the bandages covering over half of his face, also tinted slightly red. All from the previous abuse he had suffered through earlier today. Tony saw no new bruises or cuts along his body, thankfully. Though it looked like he was still getting worse, from the lack of medical attention, that he so sorely needs. Tony couldnt tell if he was concious or not from here sadly.

"Mr. Almeida...the chip" The man waved his gun infront of Tony to bring him back to reality. Tony blinked a few times, he was slightly zoned out, well taken by Jacks' condition. Tony then smiled weakly, pulling from his pocket the small chip that he had acquired, holding it out to the man.

"Good, just let me check this and you may have your friend back" The man grabbed the chip, pulling out a small mechanical thing and sliding the chip in it. Tony slightly ignored him and went over to Jack kneeling beside him. Jack was sweating profusely, Tony felt his face, it was hot to the touch. He must have a fever, Tony thought. He then realized Jack was awake.

"Tony..." He whispered hoarsely, staring at him blankly.

"Hey Jack..." Tony said, that was all he could say really.

"You idiot..." Jack hissed, soon after he had awoken from the sedative he realized that they were going to make a trade between him and the chip. He only hoped Tony would have done the right thing, though it would end up him sacrificing his life, though he really didnt value his own life at the moment anyways. It was propably due to the fact that his world was in pure agony, and the thought of his failure, but of course Tony didnt do what he thought was the right thing.

"You dont understand the situation fully, Jack, ill explain later" Tony was slightly hurt by Jacks' comment, but for all he knew Jack thought that was the real chip, not the fact one Milo had made.

"Everything checks out, you can take him" The man stated loudly to Tony, who looked up at him. "Bye now" He continued then left the apartment, leaving Tony and Jack there.

"Now lets get you out of here" Tony turned back to Jack.


	6. Crash

**Authors' Note: **see what i mean fast? lol

**Bobdabuilder0804: **yea i thought it was fitting...and youll see what happens next...

**Jack-rocks: **yea it took me a few minutes to think of a way, and now lets see if Tony and Jack can get out of this day alive! lol thanks

**Chapter 6: Crash**

Tony was able to just barely get Jack down the stairs, though Jack was cursing at him the whole way down about the whole situation, and everything else. Tony was hurt at first but then was able to shrug it all off since he hadnt told Jack the chip was fake, he decided to wait until they got to the car. Tony lead Jack out of the alley and to his SUV, he was basically dragging Jack for the better part of the time. Jack could barely stand on his own too feet, let alone walk, so Tony sorta gently pushed him along.

Once at the car Jack was pushed into the passengers' seat, he didnt want to sit though, he wanted to lay down and rest. He was tired beyond belief, and couldnt take much more of this stuff. He was also nagging almost at Tony to tell him what part he apparently missed. It must of been one big part, other wise Tony just put America at war with 3 innocent middle eastern countries. Tony climbed into the drivers' seat and then took off, heading back to CTU.

"So...what am i missing here?" Jack said, trying to calm himself, and sound somewhat comphrehendable.

"The chip that i gave him, was a fake" Tony stated.

"They will figure it out sooner or later, and now they will want both of us dead, Tony, that was a stupid move! you should of just left me there!" Jack didnt like the idea any better then his first thought that it was the real chip. Now Tony was going to propably end up dead, along with himself for this stupid plan.

"I couldnt have just left you there, Jack, you know me..." Tony tried to reason with him.

"yea and now because of you, you and I will both propably end up dead today..." Jack glazed over to him. He was having enough problems today trying to stay away, but trying to reason with Tony, he just didnt have the strength anymore.

Before anything else was said, there was a sudden impact, another car slammed straight into the drivers' side, near the back of the car. The SUV spung around, reacting to the sudden impact. Tony had lost control of the SUV at the first spin, he was swung around, only to be stopped by his seat belt, which racked against his chest, in a painful way. The airbag also deployed as well, sending it straight into Tonys' face, which also hurt.

Jack was thankfully too wearing his seat belt, but he smashed his head into the side window at impact, and was unconcious as the car spun out of control, and finally then crashed into a side of the building, head on. Both were unconcious safe to say, as the other car in the accident sped off.

"Mission completed..." A voice, the driver of the other car, spoke into his cell phone as he sped off, fleeing the scene.


	7. The Awaking

**Chapter 7: Awaking**

About 5 minutes after the SUV slamming into the wall, Tony awoke. He jolted his head upwards in an alerted fashion, only to be greeted by a pain of a stiff neck. He shook his head a few times trying to clear his mind on what had happened. He remembered Jack yelling at him, about he had made a stupid move, and now they were both propably going to be dead by the end of the day, then a car hit them. He rubbed his chest were the seatbelt had been slightly. He looked over to Jack, who was unnervingly still, his head laid limp against the edge of the broken window, and his eyes were closed.

Tony unhooked himself from his seatbelt and moved out of the car, he glanced at it for a second, it was totallyed. The whole front end was pushed into the wall, the hood was crimpled up towards the windsheild. Tony then moved his way over to Jacks' side of the car, he opened it. Jack would have fallen out right there, if not for his seat belt. Tony took note of the just recently made gash on his forehead just above his right eye. Propably caused by his head colliding with the window. Tony propped the unconcious Jack up, placing two fingers on his neck to make sure he was still alive. The pulse was there, but it was faint. His breathing was almost non-existent. Tony grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. He reported the accident, and requested medical assistance. After the call he proceded to unhook Jack's seatbelt, to find out it was jammed. Just his luck. Tony then remembered about the knife in his glove-compartment, he reached over to it and opened it grabbing the knive. He sliced through Jacks' seatbelt, freeing him. Tony then proceded to gently lift Jack out of the car and lay him down on the ground, where he checked his vitals again. The pulse was fading quickly, and he could no longer tell if Jack was breathing or not. He began to panick a little, starting to use CPR on him.

A few minutes later the ambulence arrived, Tony was still administering CPR to Jack, but was having no luck with it. The medics immediatly loaded Tony and Jack into the ambulence and took off in the direction of the nearest hostipal. The medics on the way there, in the back were solely working on Jack, because 1. he was the worse of them 2 and 2. Tony specifically told them to that he didnt need anything.

They finally reached the hostipal, Jack was immediatly taken to a trauma room, as Tony was taken to an examination room. Jack's vitals hadnt changed during the ambulence ride, though they were able to keep his heart going, even if it was just barely beating.

Tony sat down on the examination table in the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Michelle, while he was waiting for the doctor to come in.

"This is Dressler." Michelle answered.

"Hey Michelle, Its Tony" Tony stated.

"Hey howd the trade go, is Jack ok?" Michelle asked, obviously impatient about knowing what happened.

"The trade went well...but when I was coming back with Jack, we got into a car accident. They are working on Jack now..." Tony explained.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked.

"Yea, Im fine..." Tony answered.

"Do you think that they did this?" Michelle asked another question.

"It wouldnt suprise me..." Tony answered sighing heavily.


	8. Authors' Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Alright folks I am sorry to inform you of this, but i cant finish this fan fiction at the moment, i am sorry, just too much at the moment, i MAY return to finish it later after i catch myself up but for now it is discontinued!

Peanut0565


End file.
